


Bessie

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Bessie

He could hardly believe his eyes when he first saw her. How beautiful she was. How she shone, how smooth she was to the touch. How _right_ she felt in his hands, when he raised her to his body and held her against it, running his fingertips lightly up and down the strings.

Liam glanced at the owner of the shop. "I think he's in love," he grinned, nodding to Charlie, whose face resembled a kid whose Christmas present was a thousand more Christmasses. There were lights in his eyes that hadn't been there before; Liam had never noticed those depths in them, new places lighted by this guitar.

Charlie didn't let her out of his sight as he payed the guy. He could hardly keep his hands off her. Liam laughed. "It's only a guitar, Charlie boy," he said, trying to ruffle Charlie's hair. Shoulders hunched, ducking away from Liam's hand, Charlie held her and smoothed his palm over her contours.

"Her name's Bessie," he announced. Liam shook his head, smiling.


End file.
